


Balance

by Little_Dimples



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angel Park Seonghwa, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Dark Humor, Devil Kim Hongjoong, Devil!Hongjoong, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gore, Halloween, Hongjoong goes through a lot in a little amount of time help him, Horror, M/M, Magical Bond, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rituals, San is rich, Some Humor, Top Park Seonghwa, angel!seonghwa, everyone else is human, some cutting but not in the self harm type of way ??? but self harm ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: Prince of Hell Hongjoong is having trouble keeping up his human facade as Halloween nears. In other words Hongjoong going around accidentally terrifying his human housemates because he can’t control his powers and it doesn’t help that Park Seonghwa is waiting for him to slip up.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 526





	Balance

Hongjoong woke up on October first feeling awful. It felt like his stomach was boiling, his body was overheating and if he moved to quickly, he got dizzy. Hongjoong never got sick. He couldn’t get sick. It kind of went against everything because well, he wasn’t human. Human germs had no effect on him so he pushed the feeling down and made his way downstairs.

“Good morning hyung !” It was San. The boy, for being lazy sure woke up early. “Guess what today is?”

“What ?” Hongjoong asked as he slipped into the kitchen. Maybe some food would do him better.

“Spooktober !” San said happily.

“Don’t you hate scary things ?” Hongjoong asked, moving to sit with his bowl of cereal.

“Hates a strong word. I just like Halloween for the vibe you know ?” San said.

“No. I don’t.” Hongjoong said.

“I mean, you don’t fit the vibe at all. You’re all small and fluffy. Halloween is dark and intimidating, like Seonghwa-hyung.” San said.

“Please don’t mention that man's name in my presence.” Hongjoong said before frowning. “Did you just call me small ?”

“Good morning !” It was Yunho.

“Morning.” Hongjoong said. “What time is your class today ?”

“Mine is at 8:45 and I hate it.” San said.

“Mine is at 9.” Yunho said.

“The others are so lucky they don’t wake up this early.” San said. “But why do you wake up this early hyung ?”

“My internal clock is fucked. But also you know I have to be on campus at 8:30 every day because my professor hates me and paired me up with stupid Park Seonghwa to do our research experiment and this guy says the only time he has is in the morning.” Hongjoong said.

“Well you’re both free so it worked out right ?” Yunho said.

“Oh Yunnie, you’re so positive, never change.” Hongjoong said as he finished his food before looking at his phone, he had half an hour. “I’m gonna wash up real quick. Do you want me to drive you ?”

“Yes please !” Both twenty year olds shouted. Hongjoong laughed and ruffled their hair as he moved to go change. October first huh ? This was the month of the spirits. All creatures both alive and dead would awaken this month and on the last day the portal between both words will connect, allowing them into the human realm. Maybe Hongjoong would go home this month, it’s been a while since he’s seen his family. Driving to school was a quick ten minuet drive. San and Yunho both gave him hugs, pulling him off of his feet before running off to their classes. Hongjoong smiled at them before making his way to his meeting spot with Park Seonghwa. Said boy was in the library, occupying a study room with headphones in, already tapping away at his computer. He didn’t even look at Hongjoong as the other slid in, sitting across from him.

“You look awful.” Was Seonghwa’s first words.

“Oh thanks. Just what I needed to hear from you. You're so sweet Park.” Hongjoong said.

“Whatever demon.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong glared at him.

“How many times do we have to go over this. I’m not a demon.” Hongjoong said.

“That’s false. There’s nothing holy about you.” Seonghwa said.

“Well, we all know there’s something holy about you with the cross shoved so far up your ass.” Hongjoong grumbled. The room felt icy for a moment before Seonghwa rolled his eyes. Hongjoong tried to hold in his laugh, it was always fun to see the other lose composure. “Did you finish the first part ?” 

“Yeah. But we still need you to add in the final pieces and then we can finally submit this.” Seonghwa said.

“Good thing I finished that already.” Hongjoong said opening up the files he did last night and added them to their shared documents. They sadly still had three more parts to go as this was a year long project. But at least there were gaps between their submission dates. Hongjoong was typing away on his keyboard, adjusting the audio files Seonghwa had sent when another wave of sickness went through him. Hongjoong groaned, blinking back the pain. He tried to ignore it but the pain settled into his stomach making him want to throw up. It began to swell into his body and Hongjoong gasped as he felt his hands heat up. “Fuck.” He hissed.

“What are you doing ?” Seonghwa asked.

“None of your business.” Hongjoong snapped.

“It is when you’re going to ruin our work. Why are your hands on fire ?” Seonghwa asked.

“What ?” True to the others words, Hongjoong’s hands were on fire, just a bit at the tips but on fire none the less. “Fuck it really is October.”

“Clearly.” Seonghwa said.

“You don’t understand angel. October is the time of the haunted. The time of demons, witches, ghost, and ghouls. I shouldn’t be here on earth in this time. I should be at home.” Hongjoong said.

“Then by all means, go.” Seonghwa said.

“No.” Hongjoong said controlling his breathing before forcing the fire to go away. “I have every right here just like you.”

“I’m waiting for you to slip up demon. One day these humans will see your evil form and when that day comes, I’ll kill you.” Seonghwa said, more like promised.

“Oh an angel threatening me, I’m so scared.” Hongjoong mocked. “The scary archangel Park Seonghwa is going to start a war over innocent me.”

“Innocent ? You’re a spawn of hell.” Seonghwa spat.

“Hey, that’s racist.” Hongjoong said. “And clearly, but you can’t touch me because I’ve done nothing wrong. Heaven and Hell have signed a treaty and until one of us breaks those rules, we have to be left untouched.”

“You’ll break them soon. I can feel it.” Seonghwa glared.

“Just get back to work. You get me out of bed this early and aren’t even good company. The least you could do is get us coffee.” Hongjoong said, glad for the burning inside of him to at least settle.

“Coffee is the reason why you’re short.” Seonghwa grumbled and Hongjoong didn’t hesitate to hit the taller with his notebook. What an asshole.

* * *

“Hyung you’re back home !” Wooyoung said. “How was your date- I mean work session.”

“Do you want to die Jung Wooyoung ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Everyday.” Wooyoung said making Hongjoong paused.

“Woo we’ve talked about this.” Hongjoong said making Wooyoung laugh.

“I’m joking hyung. But really, you look exhausted. Should I convince Hwa-hyung to just do it at night ? You never go to sleep.” Wooyoung said.

“It’s fine Woo. Besides I have a gap between our meetings and class. So I’m going to nap as we speak.” Hongjoong said.

“Can we nap together ?” Mingi asked coming down the stairs.

“Didn’t you just wake up ?” Wooyoung said.

“And ?” Mingi said back. He moved to where Hongjoong was making himself comfortable on the couch.

“Where’s Jongje and Yeosangie ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Class already.” Wooyoung said from the other couch. “I have to leave now though, I won’t be back till late.”

“Don’t stay out too late, it’s supposed to rain this week.” Mingi said.

“Ugh I hate rain.” Wooyoung frowned. Hongjoong said nothing as Mingi wrapped himself around him and was stroking him hair. His eyes must have shut because he opened them as Mingi shifted.

“I have to go to class too hyung.” Mingi said. “Don’t worry I’ll lock the door behind me.”

“Not worried. No one’s gonna hurt me.” Hongjoong said.

“Ah hyung you’re so innocent. Do you know how many bad guys there are in the word ? What if one sees you and thinks you’re cute enough to snatch.” Mingi said.

“I’ll burn his hands off.” Hongjoong said.

“Evil. I like it.” Mingi said making Hongjoong laugh. The younger didn’t know the half of it. 

You see, Hongjoong was the second prince of hell. He had an older brother who was suffering with the first in line tasks while Hongjoong got to live a bit freely. Hongjoong’s father had allowed him to stay in the human realm after Heaven and Hell came up with an agreement treaty. They would allow one youth of both realms into the human one to learn and adapt. They would also be gaining information on how to effect the human world more. The treaty stood that as long as no humans were exposed to the truth of the two beings then they would be fine to continue their lives. There was other rules like no killing and exposing magic or any other things that would risk their identities but Hongjoong didn’t bother to memorize them all. He knew what he had to do to stay here and that’s how he’s been living for three years.

He met San first and gained his trust enough so that when the younger made it to college they moved into his inherited house. The house was huge and a bit old but San decked it out with modern appliances and rebuilt the bathrooms and kitchen. The living room still had the old vibe too it but Hongjoong didn’t mind it, it kind of reminded him of his home in Hell. From San, he met Wooyoung and then the others. Sadly he already knew Seonghwa, they had to know each other being on opposite ends of the treaty. Seonghwa was the youngest archangel to date but also one of the strongest. He had just reached archangel status when the treaty was proclaimed and he was picked by God himself. Satan, Hongjoong’s father, thought that Seonghwa was in no way better than any of his own sons so why not send one himself. 

So Hongjoong has been here for a while and he visited home about a year ago. He liked to go back around Halloween because it was like a national holiday for them in hell. But this year he was busy and he had a facade to keep up so skipping too many classes wouldn’t be beneficial. Sighing, Hongjoong pulled the blanket over his face, he just needed to get through this month.

* * *

The rain was pouring harder than ever. It was almost the weekend, a Thursday night and Hongjoong had gotten stuck in traffic so he came home a bit late. The others were already inside, greeting him happily.

“Hyung you look like you walked through a flood.” Jongho said as he pointed to Hongjoong’s wet pants and socks.

“Yeah it’s bad out there." Hongjoong said, shutting the door in time for the sky to crackle in thunder.

“Oh god I hate storms.” Wooyoung frowned.

“It’s okay Woo. We are all here.” San said rubbing the younger’s back. 

“Hyung, we are going to put up Halloween decorations soon. Do you want to help ?” Yeosang asked.

“Sure Yeo. When ?” Hongjoong said. “Also are you all sitting around waiting for me to order dinner ?”

“You’re the one with the money.” San said.

“You’re literally rich ????” Hongjoong said.

“Uh ? Maybe next Saturday.” Yeosang said. “Also we can always order Chinese, its down the road.”

“No it’s awful outside. Why don’t you defrost the rice cake while I shower ?” Hongjoong said. “And Jongho and Yunho can cut the veggies.”

“But Yunho-hyung can’t cook.” Jongho said.

“Excuse you. Remember that time you were dying of hunger and I made us ramen and saved your life ?” Yunho said.

“Bitch that’s ramen ! Anyone can add water to a cup.” Jongho said starting an argument. Hongjoong rushed off before they pulled him into it.

Later that night, when everyone was finally full and most of them done their class work, Wooyoung decided it was time to call it a night. He had finished his work for the day and felt tired. It was still storming outside so Wooyoung decide to go quickly wash up and go to be bed. It was silent now. Everyone in their own rooms as he made his way to the bathroom. The faint sound of rain was heard from the windows but he ignored it as he turned the bathroom light on.

“Just brush your teeth Woo.” Wooyoung said to himself. The slow sound of thunder in the distance sent chills up his arms. He opened the mirror’s cabinet, deciding to brush his teeth first. Grabbing his tooth brush and the toothpaste, Wooyoung shut the mirror only jump in fright as the sky thundered and the light flickered off for a second. Behind him was the dark hallway but inside of it stood something so terrifying. It was scaly and ghastly, like a ghost or a demon, it’s eyes red and soulless with large dark wings. Wooyoung quickly turned around only to see whatever he had seen was gone and in replace was Hongjoong. “Oh my god hyung what the hell.”

“What ?” Hongjoong blinked.

”You scared the hell out of me.” Wooyoung hissed.

“I’m just...going to my room ?” Hongjoong said confused.

“Yeah sorry.” Wooyoung said. “You know how these storms make me.”

“It’s okay. Want me to wait with you here ?” Hongjoong asked.

“That would be nice.” Wooyoung said. Hongjoong nodded, moving to sit on the toilet lid as Wooyoung brushed his teeth. Said boy was trying not to tremble as he washed up and listened to Hongjoong talk about his day. It was only the first week of October, he shouldn’t be this jumpy.

* * *

“Large ice mocha frappe, four espresso shots and extra sugar !” Hongjoong looked up from his laptop when he heard his order being called. He was inside the campus cafe typing out another essay. How humans did this their entire lives was something Hongjoong was never going to wrap around. Standardized testing was also something completely fucked up that Hongjoong had to go back to hell to make sure the person who invented it was not having a joyous afterlife.

“Thank you.” Hongjoong said taking the drink. He made his way back to his seat only to almost bump into someone.

“Please do look up when you’re walking Kim.” Hongjoong tried to keep himself from curling in disgust.

“Please don’t talk to me in public Park.” Hongjoong said in the same tone, mocking the taller.

“We literally interact every other day in public.” Seonghwa deadpanned.

“Against my will.” Hongjoong said, taking a sip out of his drink.

“That looks like death.” Seonghwa said looking at Hongjoong’s drink. Hongjoong ignored him as he sat down.

“Do you need something ?” Hongjoong asked, looking at Seonghwa, peaking above his glasses.

“No not really.” Seonghwa said. “You don’t have eye problems so why are you wearing glasses.”

“Why are you still talking to me ?” Hongjoong asked.

“You’re the only one here.” Seonghwa said.

“What ?” Hongjoong looked up and noticed that the entire place was empty. “What the hell ?”

“I think you forced us into a portal.” Seonghwa said.

“Me ? I didn’t do anything.” Hongjoong said.

“We touched.” Seonghwa said. “And our flight or fight instincts kicked in. Guess you chose flight.” Hongjoong flushed at that. He would never back down from a fight especially with Park Seonghwa.

“Where are we then ?” Hongjoong asked. God he just wanted to do work peacefully for once.

“I don’t know. But we should leave quickly.” Seonghwa said. “Get up.”

“Can I finish my drink ?” Hongjoong asked.

“No. Human food is weakening you.” Seonghwa said.

“That’s a lie, you're just mad I have taste.” Seonghwa said nothing but walked out of the cafe. Hongjoong sighed but followed the angel. Outside was completely different from inside. There was still no one but it looked like the apocalypse walked through. All the buildings were destroyed and the sky was dim. “Odd.”

“Indeed.” Seonghwa said. “Almost as if someone was trying to replicate the human world but failed.”

“Sucks for them. Let’s find a mirror.” Hongjoong said.

“A mirror ?” Seonghwa questioned.

“I can’t control my teleportation that’s well.” Hongjoong admitted. “But I can use a mirror to travel.” Hongjoong said.

“Well alright a mirror shouldn’t be hard to find.” Seonghwa said. They were wrong. Since all the buildings were ruined, there was no bathroom or anything nearby for Hongjoong to use. 

“It’s like someone knew I needed one.” Hongjoong said. “Because what world doesn’t have mirrors. Does Heaven have mirrors ?” 

“Yes. But not for your demonic use.” Seonghwa said.

“Yeah yeah yeah- oh.” Hongjoong suddenly skipped over to a barely standing wall. “Up.” He said and the rubbish in his way moved. “As I thought.”

“What ?” Seonghwa asked.

“The reason why there is no mirrors here because they don’t need it as a portal. They’ve already engraved it into the ground.” Hongjoong said and held his hand up to his face before blowing. Flames sparked out of his hand, eating up and away at anything in its path until the entire town was clear.

“You couldn’t have done that in a less... _you_ way ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Jealous ?” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa said nothing. “Hmm lets get the full view shall we ?” They both brought out their wings, flying up.

“This is-“ Seonghwa started.

“A summoning circle. A super huge summoning circle.” Hongjoong said. “What could you possibly be summoning at this size ?” There was a low growl that tumbled around that. Both boys turned to see into the forest.

“Whatever that is.” Seonghwa said.

“Well since this isn’t our business and I don’t feel like fighting whatever that is, we should go.” Hongjoong said.

“It could be something evil.” Seonghwa said.

“Park, I’m evil. Do you think I care if that thing is feeding on innocent souls or not ? Let's leave.” Hongjoong said

“I can’t just let it go.” Seonghwa said, his sword materializing in his hand.

“Don’t-“ Hongjoong couldn’t even finish his sentence as Seonghwa moved to the sound. “Fuck. Stupid fucking angels and their hero complex. Just let shit be.” Hongjoong cursed as he followed the angel. Seonghwa had landed moments before him in the forest. As Hongjoong landed he realized this place too was different from the forest near San’s house. The trees were huge and blocked out any light, putting them in darkness.

“Woah.” Hongjoong said, eyes flickering red so he could see. “This is definitely not South Korea.”

“Shh.” Seonghwa said as they heard the sounds of branches moving. Hongjoong turned around towards it, trying to look past the leaves and other large plants. He caught a glimpse of a tail before something lashed out at him- or well not him but Seonghwa. Hongjoong jumped out of the way as Seonghwa cut at the shadows that shot out at him. 

“Haha they’re after you.” Hongjoong said.

“Of course it wouldn’t be after you, demon. Evil loves evil.” Seonghwa said. “And therefore when I kill this thing, I’ll be killing one more of you.”

“Rude.” Hongjoong said as he flew up to sit on a branch. “And here I was going to help you.” 

“You could help but figuring out what that thing is.” Seonghwa said.

“Hmm.” Hongjoong said, looking at the thing run by and caught a glimpse of a horn. “I’ll get closer.” Hongjoong willed his wings away. He rushed forward towards the creature, hiding behind the trees as he tried to see it fully. “Oh fuck is that-“

“Prince Hongjoong ?” The thing said, stopping its movements.

“Aeshma.” Hongjoong said.

“What are you doing here ? Did they force you here too ?” Aeshma asked.

“Uh no I accidentally came here haha.” Hongjoong said.

“Then we must find a way out-“ Aeshma couldn’t finish his sentence as Seonghwa came out of the shadows to slice off his leg. Aeshma screamed in pain as he fell down.

“What the fuck Park Seonghwa !” Hongjoong shouted. “We were talking !”

“Shut up Kim.” Seonghwa said. “What is this creature. Skull face, human like body, horns.”

“This is Aeshma, a demon of wrath.” Hongjoong said.

“Then I shall send him back to his hell.” Seonghwa said.

“Wait ! Don’t you want to know what sealed him here ?” Hongjoong asked.

“No.” Seonghwa said.

“An angel ? How are you associated with one of these my prince ?” Aeshma asked, sitting up yet still bleeding.

“I don’t know how long you’ve been here but Heaven and Hell are in a treaty. We have to be civil.” Hongjoong said the last part more towards Seonghwa.

“So I can’t kill him ?” Aeshma asked.

“If anyone is killing him, it’s me.” Hongjoong said. “Put your sword down Park, he won’t do anything.”

“I don’t trust him nor you.” Seonghwa said.

“Fair enough but listen to me. He’s already down. Where is your honor ?” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa glared at him at that, conflict running through his eyes before he sighed. “Good boy.”

“Shut up demon.” Seonghwa said.

“For the last time, not a demon, just demonic.” Hongjoong smiled before turning to Aeshma. “Who has placed you here dearest Aeshma ?”

“I don’t know. It was, perhaps years ago. I was busy doing what I always do, sending humans to their deaths when a portal materialized beneath me and I was sucked here. I haven’t seen anyone in a long time.” Aeshma said.

“And you haven’t tried escaping ?” Hongjoong asked.

“The portal, I haven’t seen it since I came.” Aeshma said.

“But it’s right there.” Hongjoong said. “In the center of the town.”

“Couldn’t be. I’ve checked everywhere.” Aeshma said.

“I’m going to shrink you, and show you.” Hongjoong said waving his hand over the demon. He shrunk from his giant size to pocket size and Hongjoong picked him up, careful of his injuries. His wings came back out and both him and Seonghwa flew up.

“See right there.” Hongjoong said. The portal laying in the middle.

“What are you pointing at ?” Aeshma asked.

“Oh.” Hongjoong paused. “You’re being blocked.” Hongjoong said. “Whatever keeps you here must hate you.”

“Must be something angelic.” Aeshma said.

“We don’t use dirty tricks like this.” Seonghwa said.

“Well whatever it is, you’re trapped here.” Hongjoong said. “Maybe I’ll call my dad.”

“No !” Both Seonghwa and Aeshma said.

“Please do not call our lord. Leave me here, free yourself.” Aeshma said.

“Your father coming here isn’t a good idea. It could be a trap.” Seonghwa said.

“I was just going to ask for help.” Hongjoong pouted.

“Just leave my lord.” Aeshma said.

“It’s not fair for you.” Hongjoong said.

“I’ll get out of here. Don’t worry about me.” Aeshma said. Hongjoong looked at him for a moment before sighing.

“At least let me heal your leg.” Hongjoong waved his hand, his own shadows wrapping around Aeshma’s wound before shaping into a leg.

“Thank you my lord.” Aeshma said.

“I’ll come back for you.” Hongjoong said. Aeshma nodded before jumping back into the forest.

“Let’s go Kim.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong frowned but forced himself to leave. He landed into the middle of the portal and it lit up sucking Seonghwa and him inside. When they landed back, it was back at the cafe, students surrounding them.

“Oh look, my drink is still hot.” Hongjoong grinned.

“Annoying.” Seonghwa said, walking out.

* * *

”I hate school !” Mingi shouted as he walked inside their home one afternoon.

“Finally, someone has said it. Let’s drop out !” San said. “I’m more than prepared to be a stripper.”

“From the way you dance, you’re halfway there.” Wooyoung said.

“You- don’t have any right to speak ???” San said and they led them to arguing as they went upstairs.

“What’s wrong Mingles ? Why do you feel like dropping out ?” Hongjoong asked as the giant boy fell into his lap.

“I have this stupid history class and it’s awful. I fall asleep every time the professor talks.” Mingi whined. Hongjoong laughed as he patted Mingi’s red hair.

“What are you studying ?” Hongjoong asked.

“It’s some biblical stuff. Here let me show you the book, it looks like it will fall apart.” Mingi said and went to grab his bag. He sat next to Hongjoong, pulling out the ancient text. Hongjoong looks at it and feels his stomach churn. “Like look at this thing. I feel like if I touch it it will turn into dust.”

Hongjoong quickly covered his mouth as his stomach lurched again. He pushed Mingi to the side, moving the boy away from him as he felt himself throw up. Out his mouth spills spiders, cockroaches and centipedes and Mingi watched in horror.

“Oh my god hyung are you okay ?” Mingi said, quickly rushing to the older. Quick Hongjoong, normal humans don’t throw up bugs. Hongjoong forced the book to fly back catching Mingi’s attention long enough for Hongjoong to change the bugs into blood. Blood was normal right ?

“Hyung- what ?” Mingi blinked. “What the- bugs ?”

“Bugs ?” Hongjoong gave him a confused look at he coughed.

“Hyung you just- there’s blood all over you.” Mingi was shaking.

“I’m fine.” Hongjoong said.

“No. We need to take you to the hospital.” Mingi said.

“No. Call-“ Hongjoong coughed some more. “Call Park.”

“Seonghwa-hyung? What the hell is he going to do, he doesn’t have a medical degree.” Mingi said.

“Just call him. Please.” Hongjoong said giving his best puppy eyes. Mingi looked like he wanted to fight it but pulled out his phone. As the call ended, Hongjoong stood up but Mingi quickly forced him back down.

“You stay still. You’re sick.” Mingi said.

“I’m fine.” Hongjoong said, eyes glancing at the book. Fucking cursed books. Seonghwa got there quickly, knocking on the door.

“Oh my god hyung he started coughing blood and it was awful and he asked for you and I-“ Seonghwa held up his hand, Mingi immediately fell under his compulsion. 

“Go upstairs Mingi. Leave us alone. Take a nap.” Seonghwa said.

“Okay hyung.” Mingi turned to go up the stairs leaving the angel and demon alone. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong before rolling his eyes.

“What is it this time Kim ?” Seonghwa asked.

“Get that thing over there away from me.” Hongjoong pointed at the book. Seonghwa held his hand open and the boom flew to him. He inspected it, not seeing anything wrong.

“It’s a normal text.” Seonghwa said.

“Cursed. Or has a protection spell on it. Something. I don’t just throw up Park.” Hongjoong said.

“Clearly, you don’t even know how normal humans get sick. It’s not blood.” Seonghwa said, banishing the book. He walked over to where Hongjoong was sitting and leaned down towards his face. Hongjoong watched him curiously. “Open your mouth.” Hongjoong did as he was told. ”If I touch you will you teleport us again ?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Hongjoong said, more blood spilling from his mouth but this time black.

“How vile, everything inside of you is dead.” Seonghwa said.

“Rude. I do have a heart and it actually beats.” Hongjoong said before Seonghwa took hold of his chin. Their eyes met and for a second, Hongjoong could see the angel in his true form. All white wings, white robes and whiter soul. He looked away.

“I’m going to kiss you.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong sputtered.

“Kiss me ?” He said.

“To remove the curse. Your evilness is fighting at it but it only seems to fuel it. A bit of my pure essence will help.” Seonghwa said.

“Okay but if you’re a trash kisser I’ll hold it against you.” Hongjoong said making Seonghwa roll his eyes. Seonghwa pulled him into a kiss, forcing Hongjoong’s mouth to open as he seeped pure essence into the young devil. Hongjoong squirmed at first but sighed as the queasiness from his stomach ceased. Seonghwa pulled back, a small puff of black shadows falling out of Hongjoong’s lips. He glanced at Hongjoong for a second, tilting the smaller’s head to kiss him better. Hongjoong kissed back, not ever going to admit the pleasure it felt to have the other’s tongue caress his or the small sounds he made when Seonghwa nipped and licked at his mouth.

“What the absolute fuck.” The sound of Yeosang’s voice brought them out of their kiss.

“Done.” Seonghwa whispered before standing up and leaving.

“What - hyung- what the hell was that ?” Yeosang asked as their front door shut.

“You saw nothing.” Hongjoong said.

“But-“

“Nothing.” 

“Fine but you owe me !” Yeosang shouted. Oh Hongjoong couldn’t wait for Yeosang to die, for he wanted to drag the boy straight to hell himself because Yeosang could only be a demon.

* * *

“And that’s the last of the decorations.” Yunho said, placing up a skull set on the table.

“It looks pretty.” Hongjoong said.

“Only you would call something scary, pretty.” Yeosang said.

“I feel like you’re attacking me.” Hongjoong glared.

“Maybe I am.” Yeosang said.

“There there boys, you can battle it out after dinner.” Yunho said. “It took us so long to do this entire house.”

“This house has eight bedrooms, of course it took us forever.” Yeosang said. “And let’s not forget the fact that the owner of said house didn’t even help !” 

“Hey ! I said I would do the den.” San said. “But Mingi loves sleeping in there and I thought about how jumpy he is at things so I decided against it.”

“Wow way to be a true friend.” Yeosang said.

“It’s okay, every other room is done and that’s all that matters. Even the outside is nice.” Hongjoong said.

“I like what you did with the blood spatters hyung, looks very authentic.” Yunho said.

“Oh thanks I try.” Hongjoong said.

“If you weren’t so cute, I’d think you were a serial killer.” Yunho said and Hongjoong chuckled. The boy didn’t see to know about the countless lives he’s taken over the last few decades.

“Shall we eat ?” San asked. “I heard the timer go off ten minutes ago.”

“Oh shit yeah.” Hongjoong said. “You all start without me though, I left my phone in my room.”

“You youth and your technology.” Wooyoung said from the couch. Hongjoong stuck his tongue out at him before skipping upstairs. His room door was open but he didn’t see his phone. Maybe he left it in the study? Moving towards the small but cozy study, Hongjoong seen his phone on the small table between the two couches. He took all but two steps into the room before his body froze.

“What the fuck.” Hongjoong said. He looked up to see a fucking trapped circle written on the ceiling. “Jeong Yunho !” Hongjoong shouted.

“Yeah ?!” Yunho called.

“What the hell is this on the ceiling ?” Hongjoong shouted. How did the younger even know how to draw one this strong.

“Isn’t it cool ? It’s from Supernatural.” Yunho said. Fucking Supernatural, that cursed show. Hongjoong couldn’t say any more as his body was slammed into the wall. He let out a small groan before he felt himself being dragged up, towards the circle.

“Oh my god.” Hongjoong tried to struggle but it was pointless.

“Hyung are you okay ?” Yunho called. By now Hongjoong couldn’t answer as the trap began to awaken. “Hyung ?” No stay downstairs, Hongjoong mentally begged. His body touched the seal fully and he hissed as it burned his skin. Foot steps were heard running up the stairs and Hongjoong hoped the younger would stay out.

“Hyung- AHHHHHH !” Yunho shouted as he stepped into the study and watched his hyung melt before him. Hongjoong couldn’t even move as his body sizzled and dripped until the circle flowed fully, destroying his body. Yunho fainted immediately afterwards.

“Son of a bitch !” Hongjoong shouted as his actual form popped up in hell. He let out an annoyed sound as he noticed he was home. 

“Hongjoong ?” The sound of his father broke him out of his thoughts. “When did you get here ?”

“Dad can you believe that these damned humans just destroyed my human body by accident ?!” Hongjoong shouted.

“Hmm well that’s... that’s just sad.” His father said, looking as if he was trying not to laugh.

“It hurt too !” Hongjoong pouted.

“Don’t pout son, let’s make you a new one. Send you back up before the humans notice.” His father said rubbing his head. “But it is good to see you. How’s earth ?”

“Awful. When can we kill the angels now ?” Hongjoong asked.

“With all due time.” His dad chuckled. “Now about that body.”

Hongjoong was placed back in the human realm, his father getting rid of the trap before his presence disappeared. Hongjoong sighed and walked to see Yunho passed out on the floor, time frozen. He picked the younger up and floated him downstairs before making his way back up, continuing time.

“-Aaaaah !” Yunho woke up with a start.

“What the heck are we screaming for !” Mingi shouted.

“I just- what ? I swear I just saw Hongjoong-hyung die.” Yunho said as Hongjoong walked down the stairs.

“That’s a nice thought.” Hongjoong said.

“Eh hyung.” Yunho looked at him sadly. Hongjoong sighed and walked over to the taller putting him into a hug.

“I’m fine you giant baby. See, still alive.” Hongjoong said, pressing Yunho’s head to his chest. The way Yunho held onto him made him feel bad but what the younger doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

* * *

“You look different.” Was Seonghwa’s first words as Hongjoong sat across from him.

“I always look like this.” Hongjoong said.

“No you don’t.” Seonghwa said. “You changed your body.”

“What the hell ? How can you tell ?” Hongjoong said. He was sure this was an exact replica.

“Your eyes are darker.” Seonghwa said.

“Oh.” Hongjoong said and made them a shade lighter. “Better ?” Seonghwa stared at him for a bit before shrugging. 

“Just get to work.” Seonghwa said.

“That cross up your ass must hit different when sitting.” Hongjoong said. “Does it feel good ?”

“What ?” Seonghwa blinked.

“Is it pressing against your prostate.” Hongjoong asked bluntly making Seonghwa ears turn pink.

“We don’t dwell in acts of sin like pleasure.” Seonghwa said.

“A shame.” Hongjoong said not really interested. He didn’t care how much of a virgin Seonghwa was as long as he wasn’t forcing those views onto him.

“You’re a homosexual ?” Seonghwa asked.

“You literally kissed me ?! Also say gay. You speak so old Mr.Archangel how ever will you fit in with the modern youth.” Hongjoong said.

“You didn’t say no.” Seonghwa said.

“I like what I want.” Hongjoong said. “Everyone should too. Got a problem with that ?”

“I don’t have a problem with anything.” Seonghwa said.

“Sounds fake. You literally threaten to kill me every time we are together.” Hongjoong said.

“You wish to kill me too.” Seonghwa said.

“Oh I wish to do so much more than that Park. What’s the fun in just dumping you into Hell's fire when we can spend eternity playing ?” Hongjoong said.

“I’d rather be reborn.” Seonghwa said.

“I’ll find you in your next life too. Maybe you’ll be nicer then, and hotter.” Hongjoong said, scrolling mindlessly on his computer.

“I cannot tell if you already think I’m hot or don't think that at all.” Seonghwa said frowning.

“Good. Go suffer.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa scoffed at him. And maybe God did this just to spite him, because Seonghwa looked hot when grumpy too.

* * *

Hongjoong was surprised to see the attic stairs opened for once. He put his bag down and walked up them, head peaking into the attic to see San surrounded by boxes. Hongjoong noticed the thousands of antique pieces and cobwebs but ignored them to sit with his two toned haired friend.

“Whatcha doing Sannie ?” Hongjoong asked.

“I’m looking for this old book my grandma used to have. I think it would fit the old Gothic themed vibe that we got going on.” San said.

“That might be true.” Hongjoong laughed.

“Oh here it is.” San said pulling the book out and dusting it off. Hongjoong turned away from an old portrait to see just in time the book began to glow in San’s hands. “Um !” San immediately dropped the book though it kept glowing. Out shot a demon and it wrapped its hands around San’s neck.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Hongjoong grumbled.

“Thank you for freeing me human, but now I must feed on your soul.” The demon said.

“Ahem.” Hongjoong tapped on the taller demons shoulder. “That’s my friend your trying to eat.”

“Who dares- oh ! M-my lord.” The demon quickly dropped San and bowed. San fell to the ground and choked, gasping in air. Hongjoong waved a hand over him, putting him to sleep before looking at the demon.

“Rise.” Hongjoong said.

“What are you doing in the human realm my lord ?” The demon asked.

“Okay look I don’t have time for you. Be gone.” Hongjoong said.

“But-“ the demon didn’t finish as Hongjoong set it to flames. It burned away and all that was left was the book. Hongjoong picked it up, seeing as it was a contractor demons book. 

“Why does he even have one of these. What kind of household is this.” Hongjoong said to himself before setting the book to flames. He looked at San and waved a hand over his neck, ridding him of his wounds. “Wake up.” San’s eyes snapped open.

“Wha-huh ? Why am I on the floor ?” San asked.

“That’s what I was wondering. I came up here because I heard your fall. You okay ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Yeah I’m fine I just... why am I up here ?” San looked around confused.

“I don’t know but we should go back, get you some ice and medicine?” Hongjoong said, tugging San down the stairs.

“Okay.” San said, holding his head and Hongjoong’s hand. These damn humans were giving him a headache.

* * *

“Halloween is next week and I’m throwing a party !” San said to everyone as he walked into the living room.

“Hell yes !” Wooyoung said.

“But now we gotta pick costumes.” Yunho said.

“We can go shopping today.” Hongjoong suggested.

“Oh that sounds like a good idea.” Mingi said.

“Yeah lets invite Seonghwa-hyung.” Yeosang said, the others agreed. Hongjoong just glared at him but at the same time loved him. He stans an evil bitch.

They made their way to the mall for the Halloween stores. Seonghwa agreed only because Wooyoung begged so much. Hongjoong minded a little less because Seonghwa’s reaction to the store was hilarious. He stepped inside and looked at all the ghost and ghouls in disgust.

“I hate it here.” Seonghwa said.

“Don’t be scared hyung.” Jongho said. “If you want, I think there’s cute costumes on the right.”

“It’s fine. Go pick yourself some.” Seonghwa said and Jongho nodded, skipping off with the others leaving Hongjoong and Seonghwa alone. Hongjoong ignored him as he searched through the aisles, hand skimming over costumes that ranged from silly dinosaurs to sexy vampires.

“Oh look at this one.” Hongjoong said pulling out a pirate one.

“No.” Seonghwa said.

“Okay what about this one ?” Hongjoong asked, it was a warlock costume.

“Lame, outdated.” Seonghwa said making Hongjoong roll his eyes. He skimmed over a few more before something caught his eyes. He snickered as he picked up the head piece to it.

“How about this ? I think you’ll like this one.” Hongjoong said turning to Seonghwa. He was wearing a halo. Seonghwa froze entirely. “Cute ? Or no.” Hongjoong asked.

“It doesn’t... suit you.” Seonghwa said.

“Excuse me ? I’m the epitome of angelic looking. Pretty face, amazing skin, god tier smile. I even have these freaking sweater paws because I’m so cute and angel like.” Hongjoong said pressing both hands to his cheeks.

“You may look like this now but I know your true form demon. A pretty face cannot hide your evil presence.” Seonghwa said.

“So rude.” Hongjoong said and yelped with Seonghwa snatched off the halo, emitting it with light before it turned into devil ears.

“Now this, is more of your taste.” Seonghwa said, placing the headband back on Hongjoong.

“But I cant be a devil Park. Halloween is about being something you aren’t. So if I want to be an angel,” the headband burned on top of Hongjoong’s head, turning back into the halo. “then let me. Maybe on that day I’ll be good.”

“You don’t know what good is little demon.” Seonghwa said.

“You’re wrong about that Park. Unlike you, I have a beating heart and a functioning conscious.” Hongjoong said pressing his finger right where Seonghwa’s heart would be. “I know as much about good as I know about bad.”

“Hard to believe when all I’ve seen you do is wrong.” Seonghwa said, grabbing Hongjoong’s hand, his grip was burning.

“Clearly you aren’t watching me well enough.” Hongjoong said.

“All I do is watch you.” Seonghwa said, pulling Hongjoong closer.

“Hongjoong-hyung ! What do you think about us going as clowns.” Mingi shouted.

“Awful idea.” Hongjoong shouted back, taking his hand back.

“See I told you he wouldn’t agree.” Wooyoung hissed.

“He has no taste.” Mingi said. If Park Seonghwa was watching him then well, Hongjoong ought to give him a show.

* * *

It was hallows eve and Hongjoong had to do a ritual. It was custom in his culture to offer blood and other things to his father to fuel the connection between the living world and the dead but also to magic itself. So here Hongjoong was in his room, about three in the morning surrounded by ritual circles and candles as his only source of light. He was in the middle of the ritual, the fire glowing bright and a faint wind dancing around him. If Hongjoong was paying attention, he would have noticed the sound of someone waking up. But he was too invested into the ritual to stop.

Yeosang had woken up to pee. He perhaps drank too much water during the day and it was all coming back to him. As he left the bathroom, he noticed light coming from Hongjoong’s room. Was the older still awake at such an hour ? Curious, Yeosang went to peak inside. 

What he saw shocked him. His hyung sitting in what looked like to be some demonic circle and was holding a sharp blade. Yeosang watched as he slid the blade over his wrist, bleeding them out into the circle. What the hell was Hongjoong doing ? He was going to kill him self ! Without a second thought, Yeosang rushed into the older’s room and gripped onto him.

“Hyung what are you doing ! Don’t do this !” Yeosang shouted.

“What ? What Yeo what’s wrong ?” Hongjoong asked, pulling back from the hug.

“You -“ Yeosang paused as he looked at the older. There was no candles, no circle and no blood. Just Hongjoong surrounded by his looks and the dim light of his lamp. “You were just-“

“Are you okay ? Did you have a nightmare ?” Hongjoong asked.

“I-“ Yeosang shook his head. “I might have.”

“Did you want to sleep with hyung ?” Hongjoong offered.

“Um sure.” Yeosang said.

“Okay let me just clean the books up.” Hongjoong said. “You scared me, suddenly rushing in here like that.”

“I thought I seen something but it’s fine.” Yeosang admitted. Hongjoong hummed as he put the last of his books away before taking Yeosang to his bed. He pulled the younger into his arms, Yeosang curling up into him. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep and Hongjoong let out the breath he was holding.

“Damn brat, you’re lucky I finished just in time.” Hongjoong whispered before turning the lights off with a simple thought. These kids were so close to starting a war, they didn’t even know it.

* * *

“Let’s go enjoy the Fall Fest ! It’s in town.” Wooyoung suggested.

“Yes ! ‘‘Twas the night before Halloween and all through the land was darkness and death.” Jongho said.

“Oh I like that.” Hongjoong said.

“I can’t wait. We can eat lots of good food and play shitty games.” Yeosang said.

“And invite Seonghwa-hyung !” Yunho shouted.

“Why can’t we go without him ? We just went with him last week to get costumes.” Hongjoong complained.

“Oh Hyung you know you love him. He’s awkward and hot, your type.” Wooyoung teased.

“No I don’t. He sucks.” Hongjoong pouted.

“Such a child.” Mingi said. “But he’s still coming 'cause I already texted him.”

“I hate this family.” Hongjoong said.

“Aww we love you too.” San said. 

The festival was thankfully a few blocks into town so they walked. It was a bit cold so Hongjoong threw on a hoodie. They got to the festival and complimented the pretty lights and warm autumn vibe the entire thing was giving off. It smelled like spice and ginger and it made Hongjoong feel warm. Yeah this was definitely a plus about earth, their ideals of having everything change to pumpkin was amazing.

“Oh there’s Hwa-hyung.” San said and waved his hands. The angel waved back as he walked up to them.

“Let’s play games first !” Jongho shouted and they all agreed. The games were simple ones as any carnival would have. Hongjoong was trying his hardest to win the wack-a-mole game while Mingi and Yunho were shooting hoops. Seonghwa and Yeosang were shooting water into rings and Jongho was testing his strength.

“Do you think we can actually win anything ?” Wooyoung asked as he tossed a few rings at some bottles.

“Not with that aim.” San said and threw some himself. They played like this, enjoying the night until they started to feel hungry.

“Food time !” Hongjoong shouted and all the boys followed after him like ducks. He led them to a restaurant that was selling Fall themed foods and they all dug in.

“Do you know how to eat like an adult ?” Seonghwa asked as he handed Hongjoong a napkin.

“I’m only twenty-one, don’t try to come for my adultness when I’ve only been an adult for three years.” Hongjoong said and wiped his face.

“You missed it.” Seonghwa said taking the napkin when Hongjoong missed the spot again. He wiped at Hongjoong cheek before going back to his soup.

“Cute.” Jongho said making Hongjoong kick the younger’s shin. When they were done, they decided to see if they could buy anything. Nice little gift stands were all around and they were eager to see what people made.

“This is so cute.” Hongjoong said picking up a voodoo doll.

“Hyung it’s creepy.” San said.

“Evil suits evil.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong gave him a smile before stabbing the doll making Seonghwa yelp. “What did you do ?”

“Nothing.” Hongjoong said and walked away, moving to Jongho’s side.

“Ah hyung buy me this.” Jongho said holding up an awful mask.

“It’s hideous.” Hongjoong said. “I’ll buy you two.”

“Aww you~.” Jongho said and jokingly shoved Hongjoong. Hongjoong shoved him back when only made the maknae shove him harder. Hongjoong lost his footing and went head first into the alley that was behind him. “Oh crap hyung are you okay ?” Jongho called as he took a step into the alley. “Hyung ?”

“Hey Jongho I think San wants you.” Seonghwa said and the younger paused before nodding. Seonghwa sighed as he walked into the alley and looked at the mirror that Hongjoong had slipped into. Another portal it seemed. With another sigh, he jumped in himself.

“What the absolute fuck. Every fucking time.” Hongjoong said as he landed on a hard floor.

“What a mouth on you.” Hongjoong looked up to see a giant demon.

“Oh not again. What is this ?” Hongjoong asked standing up.

“You’re at a temple, young devil.” The demon said.

“You’re an Ifrit.” Hongjoong said. “That means this is a ruins.”

“So it seems.” The Ifrit said. They didn’t a chance to say more as Seonghwa came falling. “Oh look, another.”

“Why are you following me Park ?” Hongjoong asked.

“You fell into a portal. If you die, that would cause a war.” Seonghwa said.

“Just say you want to kill me yourself and go.” Hongjoong said making the Ifrit laugh. Seonghwa glared at the demon.

“Another one of your kind ?” Seonghwa said.

“This one is harmless.” Hongjoong said. “It belongs among the dead.”

“But why have a portal among the living ?” Seonghwa asked.

“A good question for God, not me.” Hongjoong said.

“Don’t use my fathers name so recklessly.” Seonghwa glared.

“Oh do shut up Park. I’m technically his grandchild so I can say his name all I want.” Hongjoong said before turning to the Ifrit. “How do we leave this realm, lovely demon ?” Hongjoong asked with a smile.

“A mile that way is another portal. I don’t know where it leads but it will take you away from here.” The Ifrit said.

“Thank you.” Hongjoong said.

“My pleasure young lord.”

Hongjoong walked in the direction of the portal before frowning. Walking would take forever. He let his wings spread out behind him, stretching them for a moment before lifting off the ground.

“Let’s go slow poke.” Hongjoong said to Seonghwa.

“You’re smaller than me.” Seonghwa said.

“What does that have to do with speed jackass.” Hongjoong said.

“Nothing I just wanted to point it out.” Seonghwa said making Hongjoong humph. They were surrounded by temples and burial mounds. They must be in the realm of the dead. Hongjoong watched as ghost and other beings prepared for the opening of the portal for Halloween.

“Amazing how many dead wish to see their loved ones.” Seonghwa said.

“Most only get this one day.” Hongjoong said. “Does Heaven not panic when the dead cross over ?”

“No. What ever happens that day is being carefully watched by our father.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

“Oh look, the mirror.” Hongjoong flew down to land before it. It was body length and engraved with ancient script. “Ready to go ?” Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa shrugged. Did he have a choice ? They stepped through and landed at a cemetery. “Please be the human realm.” Hongjoong said. They walked to a nearby town only to be surrounded by foreign faces. “Okay I think we are in Greece.”

“Wonderful.” Seonghwa said, adjusting his ears to their language. Hongjoong did the same, smiling gently at little children who were dressed up in cute costumes. “We should fly back.” Seonghwa said as they made it to the edge, fit tickling in the sand.

“Ugh angels fly too much.” Hongjoong whined.

“To strengthen your wings.” Seonghwa said.

“My wings are plenty strong. And they’re pretty.” Hongjoong said, wings stretching back out. They were invisible to the human eye as thru shot up in the sky. The fly back to South Korea was a silent one. On contrary, Hongjoong did like to fly, he loved to soar and let the wind run through his hair but he wouldn’t tell Seonghwa that. Once they made it to hover over Seoul, Seonghwa paused.

“What ?” Hongjoong asked.

“We should go back to San’s.” Seonghwa said.

“Together ?” Hongjoong blinked.

“We disappeared together. It would only make sense.” Seonghwa said.

“I guess...” Hongjoong said as they flew to San’s house. They landed on the front silently, putting their wings away before making themselves visible. Hongjoong opened the door and a heard of boys ran towards him.

“Hyungs you’re okay !” They shouted as they pulled Seonghwa and Hongjoong into a hug.

“Where did you guys go ? You didn’t answer our phone calls.” Mingi asked.

“Jongho here swore you disappeared or was kidnapped.” Yunho said.

“No we’re fine.” Hongjoong said. “Just kind of went to do our own thing.”

“Oh I get it.” Yeosang smirked.

“Get what ?” Seonghwa asked.

“You’re dating.” Wooyoung said. 

“What ?!” Both angel and devil shouted.

“Us ? Dating ? Impossible.” Hongjoong said.

“We are polar opposites.” Seonghwa said.

“Opposites attract.” Yunho said and Hongjoong pinched his side.

“It’s okay. We understand but don’t hide it from us. We support you both.” Yeosang said.

“That’s very mature of you Yeosang.” Hongjoong said. “But he’s not gay.”

“What ?!” Everyone shouted.

“No. Couldn’t be. My gaydar is never wrong.” San said.

“You’re at least bi.” Mingi said to Seonghwa.

“Yeah straight men don’t stare at Hongjoong-hyung’s ass.” Jongho said.

“What ?” Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa incredulously.

“I have never.” Seonghwa was blushing.

“Straight men definitely don’t kiss.” Yeosang said.

“You promised to keep quiet !” Hongjoong hissed.

“I didn’t promise shit.” Yeosang said before running away.

“Wait you two kissed ? I’m sorry hyung but that’s hella gay.” Mingi said.

“Fellas is it gay to kiss your bro ?” Yunho said.

“We aren’t bros.” Hongjoong said.

“Then lovers ? Friends with benefits ? Just benefits ?” Wooyoung asked.

“You shut up you little demon.” Hongjoong hissed. Wooyoung ran away too.

“Hyung. No.” San said holding Hongjoong in place. “It’s okay to just be benefits too.”

“Yeah getting your back blown out by Hwa-hyung will surly ease your temper.” Mingi said and ran before Hongjoong could grab him.

“Well this was fun but I’m going to part.” Seonghwa said.

“What no kiss goodbye for our Joongie-hyung ? I promise not to look.” Yunho said.

“That’s it you’re all dead !” Hongjoong said bursting out of San’s grip to get the other. Seonghwa watched him and sighed.

“Oh the men we love, am I right ?” San said. Seonghwa pushed him into the wall before leaving.

* * *

Halloween had hit on a beautiful Friday. All day Hongjoong had felt something inside of his itch and shift but he ignored it. He helped his friends set up for the party after they all got out of class. The party started a bit late but good enough for the sky to rid itself of clouds and the moon to rise fully into the sky.

Hongjoong was in his room putting on his costume. To spite everyone, he chose an angel costume but made his own edits. He ripped up the silly cloak and sowed it into a two piece outfit. The top was a pretty white blouse with a high neck and long sleeves. Paired with it were white shorts that stopped mid thigh exposing his toned legs and thighs. He put on the fake wings and added some blue makeup to make his eyes pop. The halo was placed on his platinum hair and he wore white sandals to match.

“Hyung come down, the party is already starting.” Mingi knocked at his door.

“Coming.” Hongjoong said giving himself one last touch up before he opened his door.

“Wow you look so cute.” Mingi said.

“Says the one literally dressed up as a doll.” Hongjoong said.

“Then let’s go downstairs and show everyone how cute we are.” Mingi said.

Downstairs was packed with people. The music was loud and the lights a bit dimmed besides the kitchen. Many were dancing in the living room while others were chatting it up in the den where snacks were at.

“Oh my god Kim Hongjoong, a literal angel.” A familiar voice called to him.

“Chan-hyung !” Hongjoong said and pulled the other into a hug.

“You look adorable.” Chan said.

“Thank you I try. What are you ?” Hongjoong asked looking at the other. 

“A sailor.” Chan said.

“Adorable. Where’s Felix ? I’m sure he’d love it.” Hongjoong teased making Chan flush. He continued to talk with his friend and even danced a bit when his body began to feel off.

“Hey are you alright ?” Chan asked as Hongjoong stumbled.

“I’m fine.” Hongjoong said. His body thought otherwise as he stomach lurched and oh fuck if he was going to throw up again he didn’t know if he had the strength to erase this many minds. “Yeah okay that’s enough drinks.” Chan took his bottle. “Let’s sit you down yeah ?”

“No it’s-“ Hongjoong world tilted. “I’m fine.”

“You can’t even walk straight.” Chan said. “Where are you going.”

“I said I’m fine.” Hongjoong pushed Chan off of him, maybe a little too strong as the older lost his balance. Hongjoong didn’t have time to care as he fell into the crowd. The whole house was shaking bad, Hongjoong felt it in his entire being as he tried to make his way out of the house. He finally reached the back door and gasped as the cold air hit his body. “Fuck.” Hongjoong said, needing to get away as more humans were outside. A shiver went up his spine and he felt one of his wings began to poke out of his back.

“Hey are you ok-“ Hongjoong held his hand out, freezing the humans around him as he stumbled into the forest before dropping the spell. He pushed past dozen of trees as he felt his true form burn against his human body. What in the world was happening to him ? Hongjoong couldn’t walk far as his legs eventually gave out and he fell to the forest floor. He curled in on himself, trying to constrain his wings but they burst out the more he fought.

“There you are little demon.” Seonghwa says, watching the small thing tremble and shake as he began to shift. “I always knew you’d come out.”

“Fuck off.” Hongjoong growled out. Maybe he should have went home this year, it was a national holiday after all.

“You’re losing yourself demon.” Seonghwa said.

“I’m fine. Would be better if you weren’t around.” Hongjoong said and gasped as one of his horns began to burst from his head. 

“Liars don’t get very far.” Seonghwa said taking a step towards the young devil. “And you’re already on your knees.”

“I don’t care.” Hongjoong said. “Ah fuck.” Hongjoong’s claws ripple from his finger tips.

“You dressed so pretty too. For a moment there, you could have passed for one of us.” Seonghwa said. “But now, you reek of sin.”

“I said fuck off.” Hongjoong lashed out, shadows curling around Seonghwa and throwing him back into a tree. Seonghwa huffed and brushed himself off, letting his sword materialize.

“You wish tonight to be your final don’t you.” Seonghwa said.

“I want you to leave me alone. Let me shift in peace.” Hongjoong said.

“But this isn’t peace. You’re hurting.” Seonghwa said.

“Clearly.” Hongjoong glared at Seonghwa. One eye brown and the older one molten lava red. He looked like a beautiful mixture of heaven and hell. One horn above his human eye and dark wings tensed up behind his white outfit.

“You can’t control your magic can you.” Seonghwa observed simply.

“No. I never could do much of anything well. That’s why my father sent me here. But I won’t lose to you Park Seonghwa. I’ll let this magic eat away every last bit of human left from me but I won’t be the evil you wish me to be. I’m more than that.” Hongjoong said and tried not to gasp at the pain.

“Let me help you. I can stabilize your magic.” Seonghwa said.

“You think I’d let you touch me. You’re pointing a blade at me.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa sighed and let the sword disappear.

“You attacked me first.” Seonghwa said.

“You’re childish.” Hongjoong spat back.

“Let me help.” Seonghwa walked towards his fallen body. He knelled down and Hongjoong tensed as his fingers touched one of his wings. “For a demon, your wings are elegant.”

“I’m not a demon you idiot angel. I’m a devil. I’m beyond any demon ever created by my father.” Hongjoong said.

“Yes because unlike them, you have a bit of good in you Kim Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said.

“You’re just saying that to get inside my pants.” Hongjoong still had it in him to joke like this.

“Maybe.” Seonghwa’s hand trailed down to his white shorts, pressing into the elastic band of them. “Is it working ?”

“What ?” Hongjoong gasped, body trembling. “What are you playing at ?”

“I read this in a book once. A text thrown out by past angels that had fallen into purgatory. It said that angels and demons or devil in your case are balances to one another. If one overreacts, the other has the ability to stabilize them.” Seonghwa said.

“And how do we- how do we do that ?” Hongjoong asked.

“I may have to defile you.” Seonghwa said.

“You’re going to- but you’re wings.” Hongjoong said.

“You’re not technically a demon.” Seonghwa said. “So that won’t strip me of my wings. But the pleasure...I don’t know how I’ll react to it.”

“You’re willing to risk that for me ?” Hongjoong couldn’t wrap his head around it. Seonghwa nodded. “Typical fucking angels.” Hongjoong sighed. “Always so damned selfless. Fine. Get on with it.”

“Let’s go to my house.” Seonghwa said, moving to pick Hongjoong up with ease. His own wings shot out and took to the sky. Seonghwa’s house wasn’t far, he lived in a flat in uptown Seoul that oversaw the whole town. “You should eat more.” Seonghwa said as he placed Hongjoong on his bed.

“Feed me after this then.” Hongjoong said and pulled Seonghwa into a kiss. It was as good as the first time they kissed if not better. Seonghwa kissed him with raw emotions and it sent shivers up Hongjoong’s spine. Seonghwa nipped and sucked at everything he could. His tongue was filthy, licking it’s way into Hongjoong mouth making him moan. Hongjoong pulled away for some air, gasping as Seonghwa kept pulling hi back into tiny kisses.

“Stop- Ah stop.” Hongjoong hissed. “You're never going to be accepted back into Heaven again.” Hongjoong said as Seonghwa moved to his neck.

“I’m their favorite angel.” Seonghwa said.

“Oh so you got privilege.” Hongjoong said. “Such an endearing thing to have.”

“Shut up.” Seonghwa said.

“Fucking make me.” Hongjoong spat. Seonghwa growled, brown eyes glowing before he flipped them around. Hongjoong yelped at the movement and gasped as Seonghwa groped at his ass.

“These shorts have been distracting me the entire night.” Seonghwa said. “You look so pretty and innocent. I feel like I’m tainting you instead.”

“Impossible.” Hongjoong said. “But stop talking, I’m dying here.” Seonghwa smacked his butt for the sass and Hongjoong yelped. Seonghwa pulled the shorts down to reveal pretty lace underwear.

“You-“ Seonghwa was short circuiting.

“Am dying. Please hurry please.” Hongjoong said, pushing his ass out. 

“Do you need prep ?” Seonghwa asked.

“No. Just fuck me.” Hongjoong said.

“Can I do it with these on ?” Seonghwa asked referring to the underwear.

“Yes.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa gulped before banishing his own pants and underwear. He waved his hand, lubing up his hard member before lining it up at Hongjoong’s hole. He pressed in slowly making Hongjoong gasp and grip at his sheets. “Fuck you’re big I hate you. I hate how you have everything.” Hongjoong said, eyes squeezing shut at the stretch.

“Shh, relax.” Seonghwa said, rubbing gently at Hongjoong’s sides. He pushed further in, inching his entire member into Hongjoong’s heat until he was fully seated. “Oh my.” Hongjoong felt in every sense heavily around Seonghwa’s cock. He was warm and tight and it felt like his dick was melting from the pleasure. 

“Please move.” Hongjoong said and Seonghwa did. He pulled out and thrust back in. He did this a few more times, finding a good rhythm as he gripped Hongjoong’s waist and fucking into him. “Oh yes, yes oh fuck Seonghwa.” The sound of his name falling from Hongjoong’s lips made Seonghwa move faster. “Yes ah fuck yes deeper.” Hongjoong cries out.

“Look at you, so pretty for my cock aren’t you.” Seonghwa said and Hongjoong moaned.

“If you talk dirty to me I’m personally dragging you to hell with me because that’s a sin itself.” Hongjoong said. “Please faster.” Seonghwa did as he was told and propped Hongjoong up to his knees to fuck into him faster. His hips thrust in at a speed that made Hongjoong’s eyed roll back and his body grow limp. It didn’t help that Seonghwa occasionally brushed against his prostate. Hongjoong screamed every time he did it, cursing Seonghwa’s entire being behind the angel was fucking him so well.

“Seonghwa, fuck Seonghwa keep hitting it right there. Oh god it feels so good.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa hummed before leaning down to turn Hongjoong’s head to the side and kiss him. Hongjoong moaned into this kiss and gasped when Seonghwa pressed him face down and pounded into him. “Ah Ah Ah Oh god Seonghwa!” Hongjoong screamed.

“Hongjoong I don’t- I’m going to release soon.” Seonghwa said.

“Let’s cum together.” Hongjoong said. “Just don’t stop.” Seonghwa didn’t, his hips only grew faster, his pace faltering before he released inside of Hongjoong. Hongjoong couldn’t take the feeling of being filled and fucked and came too, dripping all over the sheets. The effect was almost immediate, Hongjoong’s devil side going away and his human body going back to normal. Seonghwa pulled out after catching his breath and flopped next to Hongjoong. Hongjoong trembled as his orgasm went through him before his eyes met Seonghwa’s.

“Thank- thank you.” Hongjoong said.

“You’re glowing. How can you be so evil yet look like this.” Seonghwa said as he took in Hongjoong’s glowing form. His hair framed around him like a halo and his white clothes weren’t helping the effect. Hongjoong snorted before waving his hand, cleaning them both up.

“Stare too much and you might just start to like me Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said.

“I’m older than you you know.” Seonghwa said. “Call me hyung.”

“Make me.” Hongjoong said. He wasn’t expecting his Halloween night to be filled with three rounds of sin but well, he wasn’t too upset about it.

* * *

“You stole an angels innocence !” Hongjoong was back in Hell. Human school was on vacation and he was missing his family. The person shouting at him right now was his older brother.

“Stole ? They gave it to me willingly.” Hongjoong said.

“Impossible.” His brother said.

“It’s not.” Hongjoong huffed.

“Your brother speaks the truth.” Their father walked into the living area. “But I think he does not know the true consequences of his actions.”

“He saved my life father. I could do no harm to him even if I wanted to.” Hongjoong said.

“I know son.” The devil said. “But that isn’t what I’m talking about.” Suddenly a book popped up in front of Hongjoong.

“What’s this ?” Hongjoong asked.

“Your angel mentioned this book to you yes ? An ancient angelic text. He told you the first half of the story but not the last. Do you want to know what happens when an angle and a devil mate willingly ?” His father said.

“What ?” Hongjoong asked, nervously.

“They become each other’s life force. You and that angel can no longer live separately nor can you fight it. You are now two half’s of one coin. You will need him and he you. You complete one another, recently with your body, your mind and now your soul.” The devil said.

“Did he know that part ? Heaven won’t be too happy about it will they.” Hongjoong said.

“No. But unless they want a war, they won’t do anything about it for many centuries to come.” The devil said. “For now, lets see how deep your bond runs. Call upon your angel's power.”

Hongjoong took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt for Seonghwa, reaching out mind body and soul to the angel. He searched all around heaven until his connection landed on the angel and bounced back to him abruptly. Hongjoong opened his eyes to see his hands glowing with light. Oh this was going to be fun. 


End file.
